Starlight
by Sage's-Sey
Summary: Duo and Wufei get kidnapped (pilot napped whatever) And Heero ,trowa, and quatre have to find them before its too late!
1. Default Chapter

Authors: Shinigami41 and Yellowstone (thought we were gone for good ne?)  
  
Warnings: Hmmm, none yet.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 5x?  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Gundam wing, OK? Get off of our goddamned backs for once!!!! Phew sorry, we had the psats today and we're a little stressed out. Oh and one more thing, we wrote this around September 11th so it has a lot of clichés. Read it and write a review, good, bad, we don't care we just want feedback!  
  
I was on a plane en route to Kingdom of Starlight with Chang Wufei. We were sent there on a special mission. I sat back in my seat, putting on the headphones that were attached to the ceiling of the plane.  
  
Ugh! Classical! I threw off the headphones in disgust. Wufei looked at me as if I was an idiot.  
  
"You are a man, Duo. Act like one.", He said, still giving me a dirty look. Suddenly a gunshot sounded throughout the cabin. I looked towards the back of the plane, towards the attendants commissary and saw a body fall.  
  
"Do you see anything?", Wufei whispered in my ear.  
  
"yeah, one of the flight attendants just hit the ground!" I said while getting up out of my seat.  
  
"Duo, watch out!", Wufei yelled right before I was hit in the temple. Everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heero, Trowa , and I were at the Preventers HQ on L2; waiting to hear from Duo and Wufei arrival at the Kingdom of Starlight building in the sanq kingdom. "Geez, they should have been there by now" I said looking at the clock, watching the minutes pass.  
  
"Hold your horses, Quatre. They haven't been gone that long." Trowa said to me, while flipping through the channels on the TV, not even looking away to make eye contact.  
  
Trowa put the remote down and went to get something to eat. Then out of nowhere, Heero jumped to his feet. Trowa ran out of the kitchen and stared in amazement. On the TV was a plane crashing into the Starlight kingdom. Heero grabbed the remote to turn up the volume on the TV.  
  
There stood a tall reporter with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, appeared amazed as she read the report. "This video was just taken moments ago. Flight 575 from L2 has crashed into the Starlight Kingdom." 


	2. like I know sheez ppl dont ask me!

Ch2 Authors:Shinigami41 and Yellowstone Warnings: Dunno Disclaimers: We do not, nor will we ever own gundam wing, unless we get a billion dollars and buy it, and then we will make movies out of the fics we like the best! Pairings: ok, in the first ch. We said it was 1x2 and 3x4 and 5x?, but we're not so sure now.  
  
Where we left off......  
  
"Flight575 from L2 has crashed into the Kingdom of Starlight."  
  
"Hey, wasn't Duo and Wufei on that plane?" I said in sheer terror. I'm not sure, but when I looked at Heero, I thought I saw a tear form in his eye. Naaah It must have been a trick of light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mwahahahahaha..This should get their attention!" Dorothy Catalonia chuckled in her dorm. I was in the chambers, showing the prisoners to their cell. I watched as they tried to get out of the heavy chains wrapped around their wrists, but I knew it was useless.  
  
"Lucrezia, you must stay with our prisoners to ensure that they will not escape." Treize yelled from the chambers entrance.  
  
"Damn it, why do I have to?" I yelled at the already closed door, who wasn't interested in hearing my argument either. "Stupid prison, why does it have to be so creepy." I mumbled to myself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was helping to evacuate the Kingdom of Starlight before it collapsed. It was bursting into flames, even as L2's soldiers fought to stifle them. The Kingdoms towers had fallen over and people scattered everywhere. Flames still burst as the night fell over us all.  
  
"We have to stop the flames!" A short, white haired man yelled in frustration. "We have to save the people inside!"  
  
As the man spoke, Wing, Heavyarms, and Sandrock landed. The king looked in fear as the gundams landed. The man looked in fear, thinking they were the cause of this. He wasn't sure though, so he wasn't sure what to do. Heero exited his gundam making his way over to the man.  
  
"I'm here to help" He said, in a tone that gave no room for argument, as Trowa and Quatre made their way over to him.  
  
"We as well." Trowa said, as they reached him. The man looked confused but agreed to let them help. Not sure if he could trust them or not, he kept an eye on them  
  
Well that's where we end the second chapter, and thanks to the two people who reviewed, this chapter is for you, now all we need is more reviews! 


End file.
